


Good For You

by gonewiththeryn



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Good Boy, Kinky, Mingi/sub, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Smut, degradation kink, reader/ dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewiththeryn/pseuds/gonewiththeryn
Summary: Mingi has always admired you from a far and decided to join yearbook staff in order to get closer to you and you let him after he promises to be good for you. Turns out he wanted to please you in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

The thing you liked most about your high school was that there was no stereotypical social hierarchy like seen in the movies. There were no bullies taking some poor nerds lunch money and no cheerleaders picking on girls they saw as their lesser. Everyone just existed and did what they wanted, not worrying about what other people thought because everyone wanted the same thing: to graduate. Your high school wasn’t perfect though, some students were more well-known than others. Those students being Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho, Choi San, Park Seongwha, Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho, Jung Wooyoung, and Song Mingi. 

You didn’t know what made them such a school wide topic but it seemed like everyone knew who they were. Hongjoong, Jongho, and San were apart of the schools debate team winning 1st overall 3 years straight. Seongwha and Yeosang lead the robotics club building amazing abstract robots to help with everyday needs. Wooyoung was elected class president every year, Yunho dominated basketball, and Mingi was the star kicker on the football team. In the midst of all their extracurricular activities they still found time to spend with one another. 

You knew all of this because you were yearbook editor so it was your job to know all about your schools activities and those who were leading them. You were able to talk to them on various occasions when you had to interview one for a yearbook spread or get names of everyone else on the team. You were pleased to find out that they were all so nice, once again proving that not all high school are a cut throat society. Sometimes they were too nice, borderline flirty so to speak. It mostly being Wooyoung, which you concluded it was to keep his votes for president consistent, and sometimes Mingi. 

In Calculus, the only class you shared together, he would compliment you whenever you changed the slightest thing about yourself. When you decided to put more effort into your outfit for school you recalled him saying: 

“You look nice today y/n, what’s the occasion?” 

“Oh” you said looking down at your chosen outfit today which consisted of gray striped trousers and your loose spaghetti strapped black blouse, “ I had a job interview.” 

“I hope you get it.” 

“Thanks Mingi.” 

When you decided to try out a new perfume scent. 

“You smell good, y/n. What scent is that?”

“It’s from Victoria Secret, I forgot what it’s called.” You answered.You were always confused when he talked to you because he never really did before this year. You didn’t think he even noticed you. You always tried your best to blend in. 

“It’s nice.” Mingi said giving you a slight smile. 

He seemed to notice it it all.You weren’t necessarily a ‘nobody’ because you were known for being the editor for the yearbook and everyone would always go to you to get their picture taken because of the great eye you had. On the other had you weren’t in everyone’s face all the time because you always liked to lay low. Every now and then you would go to a party to have a casual fuck but you mostly chilled at home to avoid all the drama. 

Since Mingi was so nice to everyone, you were unsure if he was just a sweetheart or flirting. One thing that you were sure about was that you were not expecting him to join the yearbook staff. 

“Since football season is coming to an end I needed another way to occupy my time.” He explained smiling while handing you the application after you had put your books in your locker. 

“Um...normally... we don’t accept these after the first two weeks of school…” You trailed flipping through his application. 

“I know but I didn’t have room on my schedule with football taking up two periods at the start of the year, and I couldn’t move any of my other classes around.”

“Why yearbook though? Do you even like taking pictures?” 

“Well...I don’t really know how...but you could teach me?” Mingi suggested with a hint of desperation in his voice, “Please? I’ll work hard, I’ll be good for you.” 

I’ll be good for you. 

For some reason those words had affected you more than it should have, it affected you so much that you couldn’t help but say yes to Mingi bringing you to your predicament that you're in now. It was deadline time. 

“Okay I need the following pages completed tomorrow so I can go through them and make any final adjustments. Art club, Debate club, Quiz bowl team, Football, Band and I need the Freshman and Junior class names all typed in alphabetical order with correct spelling on their designated pages.” You instructed as you checked things off of your clipboard. “If you have any questions don’t ask me I have a lot to do today. Ask Cassey aka your co editor she most likely can answer them.”

Deadline time was always a stressful time for you because it seemed like the staff always waited until the last minute to work on their pages. You knew how important it was to submit pages on time or else it would cost more money to get the yearbook printed thus making you charge the students even more money for the already over priced book. 

“Um...can you help me with the football page?” You heard Mingi ask while opening up his laptop and placing it next to yours on the desk. 

You sighed internally. Didn’t I say not to ask me any questions?

You finally turned your attention to him, “What do you need help with?” 

“All of it.”

“The whole page?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Mingi…” this time you sighed out loud, “You were supposed to be working on this all month. What have you been doing this whole time?” 

“Well I got the list of all the team members from the coaches but it was hard for me to take photos since I’m actually on the football team and I can’t play and take pictures at the same time.” 

“That’s why you ask someone else to take the pictures at the Games and send them you then in exchange you do the layout of the page so they don’t feel like they’re doing all of the work for you.” You explained trying not to be bothered by the fact that he basically did nothing this month. 

“Oh..that makes sense.” He acknowledged sheepishly. 

You looked back at his blank screen and thought for a second. 

“Football ended last week and you know all the games we’ve won and lost right?” 

“Right”

“You can come by my house after school and we’ll finish the page then. I have too much work to do right now so I can’t help you at this moment. Just go ahead and type the names of all the football players with their positions and we’ll finish the rest after school.” 

You didn’t realize what you had asked him to do until after you had dropped him your location once you got home from school. Sure you’ve had other yearbook staff members, male staff members, to come over to finish pages with you before but none of them were as good looking as Mingi. None of them complemented you as much as he did either. It had been a while since you had a guy over since the beginning of the year is always the busiest part of the year for you. Infact you hadn’t slept with anyone in a little over four months. 

‘Damn, that’s probably why I’ve been so irritable lately. I need some dick.’ You thought as you changed into some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. You looked at your reflection in your bedroom mirror taking in every inch of yourself. If someone asked you to rate yourself you would say a 7 on a good day. You had always thought of yourself as a 5 until sophomore year of high school because that’s when you’re boobs started to really fill out giving you a more curvy figure. You had started to pay more attention to your clothes, dressing more stylishly and practiced makeup. Guys started to notice which allowed you to lose your virginity after homecoming at Joey Lawson’s house. It was satisfying but you knew there was something missing because you didn’t leave feeling fulfilled. 

Your phone went off signalling that someone was in your driveway. Looking out of the window of your bedroom you saw Mingi getting out of his car, still wearing the same clothes he wore to school. You took this time to really take in how fine he was. His strong jawline, sharp eyes, and plump lips. When he pierced his ears last year he became even hotter and you took pleasure in watching him change his earrings to combine them with matching rings. 

The ring of the doorbell took you out of your thoughts making you walk down the stairs to actually let the guy your were borderline fantasizing about in. 

“Hey come in,” You said stepping out of the door way.

“You got comfortable quick.” Mingi acknowledge while taking off his shoes. 

“Yeah I figured we’d be here for a while and I can’t stay in that skirt and tube top and sit comfortably hunched over a computer.” You explained shutting the door behind him and leading him into the living room. 

“That’s a shame, you looked good in it.” 

“Are you saying I look bad in my shorts and t-shirt?” You teased.

“N-No” he panicked, “you honestly look good in anything.”

You smiled to yourself and turned to him, “Okay so you have the statistics from this season right?” 

Mingi nodded his head, “Yeah” 

“Good, since we’re pressed for time the easiest way to get the page ready for proofing tomorrow would be to use a template instead of making our own design. That way all we’ll have to do is drag the photos on the page and type the stats in.” You explained. 

“But..we don’t have any photos remember” 

“I asked parents of some of the football players to email photos they’ve taken throughout the season to me and promised them credit in the back of the book.” 

“Wow you’ve really thought this through.” Mingi commented. 

“Well this kind of thing happens every year,” you sighed “You can go sit on the couch and start looking for a template you want to use. I’ll go get us some drinks.” 

You hurried off into the kitchen grabbing the first drinks you could get your hands on and hurried into the living room, hoping to finish up quick so that you can do nothing for the rest of the night. 

“I brought 2 Sprites and 2 waters.” You told him sitting them down on the table and taking your place next to him on the couch. 

“Thanks” He replied turning his laptop screen to you, “I think I like this one the best.” 

You inspected the template, “Mhm..since our school colors are Blue and Gold we’ll have to adjust the background and accent colors a bit but other than that I think it will look good.” 

He smiled slightly at your approval, “Okay, I’ll start adjusting everything and type the stats in .” 

“I guess I can upload the pictures to move things along faster.” You suggested opening your own computer to start working. 

You and Mingi worked in silence for a while, both focused on what you were doing. The photos finished uploading fairly quickly leaving you to silently watch Mingi work. You watched his long, slender fingers typed the keys and noticed his habit of sticking his tongue out of his mouth. You couldn’t help but wonder what else his tongue and fingers could do. 

Maybe one day...

“That looks good, Mingi. The font really compliments the background. If you just move this,” you advised using the mouse pad on his computer “ to the center of the page, it becomes the center of attention for this spread. That way you can delete a few other pictures boxes so the page looks less busy. Plus it’s less boxes to fill with photos.”

“Huh...you really know what you’re doing y/n.” Mingi admired as you tweaked the page. 

“Sorry, I feel like I’m taking over your page.” You worried stopping in your tracks. 

“No, I really appreciate your help. I wish...I wish there was a way…” He trailed putting his hand on your thigh. “to show my appreciation to you.” 

You glanced down at his hand on your thigh and looked up at him. I better stop him before he starts something he can’t stop himself. 

“Mingi I-“

He didn’t let you finish your sentence, cutting you off with trailing kisses on your jaw down to your neck, “Please let me do this.” 

You were confused at the desperate tone of Mingi’s voice. Was he begging you to let him touch you? You felt a pulse at your core at the thought of him begging you but you couldn’t help but feel conflicted for his reason for wanting to kiss you. Like he felt obligated to give you a favor for helping him with the page today. 

“Mingi...you don’t have to do this.” You stopped him, “If you want to repay me you can just buy me lunch or some-“

“I want you, y/n. Fuck, I really want you.I’ve always wanted you.” Mingi confessed.

You didn’t know if he meant he’s always wanted you sex wise or relationship wise but you really didn’t care. You had been sexually frustrated for months because of your job and school. Now was the perfect time to solve that problem. 

“Well If that’s the case…” you said removing his hand from your thigh and placing it on his own, “Why don’t you touch yourself for me, Mingi. ” You suggested causing his eyes to grow wide. 

You’ve always had a dominant side in the bedroom but all the guys you had been with in the past weren’t willing to let you take charge. Mingi on the other seems like he seeks approval making him the perfect switch. 

“W-What” He stuttered. 

“You said you wanted me and this is how you’re going to get me. I want to watch you touch yourself,” you explained leaning in kissing the corner of his mouth moving up his jawline to whisper in his ear. “Come on baby, I want to see you.” 

Mingi shudders at that comment, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. He timidly began to pump himself and you noticed how tense he was. 

You began unbuttoning his shirt and you kissed his neck hoping to relax him a bit, “ What do you think about when you’re touching yourself, Mingi?” 

“You” he replied breathlessly as his eyes fluttered shut, “I-I think about you.” 

“Doing what?” You purred trailing your hand down his chest, feeling his abs. 

“Riding me, sometimes sucking me off.” 

“Which one do you want me to do tonight, hmm?” You asked feeling yourself throb at the knowledge of him fantasizing about you to get him off. 

“I want you to ride me,” Mingi answers while slightly moving his hips to meet his strokes, “please ride me...fuck.” 

“I’ll ride you, but I want you to cum first.”

“Okay...okay” he replied shakily. 

You watched and marveled at how wrecked he was beginning to look. His chest was started to rise and fall more rapidly and his hand began to pump faster. 

“You look so good like this, Mingi” You complimented as you felt his chest paying closer attention to his nipples. 

“Shit, please keep doing that. I-I’m almost there.” 

Nipple play huh?

You did what he asked and kept your attention on his nipples. Kissing them as you let your other hand play with his balls. You left your place beside him to sit in front of him leaning against the coffee table in order to get a good look of him as he cums. 

“You look so sexy touching yourself for me just so you can get inside my pussy.” You commented, deciding to try something else “It’s kind of pathetic, really.” 

“Ah..I know...I am” He moaned, his eyes screwed shut getting you even more excited. 

Degradation kink too? I can have fun with that. 

You smirked leaning forward to kiss his inner thigh, “It’s sad to think that you want me to ride you but would you even last long enough for me to cum? I don’t want a cock I can’t cum with.” 

“I c-can last long. I will...for you.” 

You could tell the dirty talk was helping him get closer as his strokes started to become more desperate.  
“You will? Are you going to be good for me, baby boy?” 

“I-I’ll be good for you y/n. Fuck I w-w-ugh” Mingi grunted finally relasing his cum all over himself. 

“You’re doing so good, Mingi,” You said rising to your feet to pull your shirt over you head and shimmy out of your nike shorts. “Are you ready to make me feel good?” 

He lazily nodded his head clearly in a state of euphoria as he watched you discard of your panties. You straddled his waist to engulf him in a kiss. His hands traveled up your sides, unhooking your black lace bra and tossing it to the side. One hand working your left breast and the thumb on the other hand rubbing your clit. 

“Fuck I’ve always loved your hands.” You moan reaching down to grab his dick, not wanting to wait any longer “but I want your cock right now.” 

“Here” Mingi said taking out a condom from his back pocket. 

“Did you assume we’d be fucking when I invited you over,Mingi?” You asked taken back at how prepared he was. 

“No, Wooyoung slipped it in my back pocket and told me when I was half way here.” He explained. 

“Hmph, thank god for wooyoung” with that you rolled the condom on easing yourself down on him. 

“Oh my god” Mingi moaned closing his eyes and placing his hands on your hips.

“Damn, I almost forgot how good dick is.” You said slowly bouncing up and down. “You fill me up better than I imagined.” 

“You imagined me?” He asked looking at you in disbelief. 

“Of course I have baby.” You told him kissing his lips and picking up your pace. 

“You’re so warm, y/n” Mingi whined leaning his forehead on your shoulder. “I can barely hold myself back, fuck.” 

“It’s okay baby boy you can go faster.” You encouraged him wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around your body slapping his hips up to meet yours.

“Oh my god” you moan as he deeply thrusted into you, “keep going baby, come on” 

“Am I doing good y/n?” He asked speeding up his pace.

“Fuck, you are Mingi. You’re making me feel so good.” You praised making him whimper.

He moaned “Am I your good boy, please tell me that I am.” 

“You are, you’re my good boy baby,” you told him. The combination of him thrusting deep and fast was too much for you and you knew you wouldn’t be lasting much longer. It was when he found your g-spot you felt your stomach twist signalling you were close. 

“Shit, Mingi d-do that again.” You sputtered “yes, yes ,yes, oh fuck!” 

“You’re clenching around me y/n. I don’t...I don’t know if I’m gonna last any longer.” Mingi warned.

“Just keep going baby I’m almost there.” 

He did what you told him to, the slapping of skin on skin echoing throughout the house like music to your ears. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Oh g-“ you came slouching against him but he still thrusted into chasing after his second release. 

“You’re so fucking tight, ugh” Mingi said as he finished. You both sat there trying to catch your breath until you rolled off of him to stand and pull your shirt over your head. 

You looked down at him sitting there shocked at what had just went down, “Alright, I’ll see you at school.”

“W-wait” He said pulling his boxers and pants back up as he scrambled to his feet, “are we not gonna talk about what just happened?” 

“What is there to talk about?”


	2. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set down some ground rules for Mingi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long for me to write. I couldn't decide how long I wanted this series to be plus I was writing other things but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It has been almost a week since you and Mingi’s “moment” in your living room. You would be lying if you said you weren’t avoiding him every chance that you got. Dodging him in the school hallways and doing your yearbook assignments in the library instead of the designated classroom. You never thought Mingi was the type to get attached and maybe he wasn’t attached, maybe he just wanted more help with the yearbook task given to him. Normally you wouldn’t jump to conclusions like this but it was what he said during you all’s “encounter” that made you think otherwise. 

“I want you, y/n. Fuck, I really want you.I’ve always wanted you.”

He could’ve meant he just wanted to have sex with you. In fact that is what you had convinced yourself that was what he meant until he looked confused as to why you were telling him to hurry up and leave not even 5 minutes after he finished. You didn’t do it to be rude, although it probably came off that way, you were just exhausted from the day you just had and didn’t feel like having the ‘one night stand’ talk with him. If you’re being honest you thought you didn’t need to. You thought that some one like him, who you assumed had them all the time, was on the same wavelength as you were and assumed that a ‘one night stand’ was all it was anyways. But then Mingi would try to talk about that night in the classes he had with you. In fact you could feel his eyes burning the side of your face right now. 

“That’s all class, just don’t forget about our test on friday. I expect a high average since you all are my top class. The bell should be ringing any moment now. Have a good rest of the day.” Your math teacher said and sure enough the bell followed signalling that your class has come to an end. You attempted to hurry and pack your things to avoid a certain someone, like you had been the whole day, but it wasn’t fast enough to leave unnoticed.

You felt his presence beside you but you refused to look at him, “Hey y/n…”

“Hi Mingi,” You said, shoving your things into your bag, frustrated that you didn’t move fast enough. 

“I-I’m sorry,”

You paused confused, finally looking at him. He had his head lowered so that you couldn’t look him in the eyes and his hands were nervously fiddling with each other. 

“I’m sorry for whatever I did wrong to make you mad and avoid me.” 

You looked around noticing that you were the only two left in the classroom to head home and felt your heart squeeze at the sight before you. He looked like a little child who had just been scolded by a relative, eager to right whatever he did wrong. He managed to look so small as he towered over you. You put your hand under his chin and lifted his head so that he could look you in the eyes.

“Hey” you said softly, “You didn’t do anything wrong. Why did you think you did something wrong?”

“Because you won’t talk to me and when we see each other in the hallway you walk the other direction.” he told you with a hurt and sad tone.

“I-” you sighed, “I’ve just been busy. What did you want to talk to me about?” 

“I want to talk about what happened between us.” 

“Nothing really happened between us. We just had sex.” you shrugged, “That’s all it was. I don’t think it needs to be talked about. It’s not like it going to happen again or anything”

“Oh, um...that’s what I wanted to say...exactly what I wanted to say even. I wanted to make sure that we were on the same page and we are...you took the words right out of my mouth.” Mingi said awkwardly hitting your shoulder. 

“Right...well I’ll see you tomorrow.” You told him, slingling your backpack over your shoulder to head to your car and head home. You rode back home relaxed about how you wouldn’t need to avoid Mingi anymore. You didn’t think it was that obvious but apparently it was to him. A tinge of guilt hit your chest as you started to feel bad for misjudging him but in your defense he shouldn’t have spoken so carelessly while you two were having sex. 

“You’re home early.” You heard your dad state as you shut the front door behind you. 

“And you’re actually home.” You mumbled under your breath. 

“You usually stay late to work on the yearbook, is that coming along all right?” he asks as you make your way to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

“We’re on schedule so there was no need for me to stay behind today.”You replied shortly.

“Oh that’s nice. I love it when things are on schedule.” he told you smiling. 

“Yeah, I’ll be in my room.” you said after grabbing some leftover cold pizza and turning to the hallway to be met by your mom who was exiting the guest bathroom. 

“Oh honey, you’re home! Did you check the oven? I made your favorite meal, spinach stuffed chicken and I’m getting ready to make the filling for an apple pie. So I guess you won’t be needing this.” She pointed out, taking the pizza from your hands. 

“I’ll be upstairs.” You stated, going around her to walk to your room. You closed the door behind you making sure to lock it and threw your bag on the floor. It always annoyed you that your parents would try to make conversation and do nice things for you after leaving the house for months at a time. You tried to understand that being a travel agent and them feeling the need to try out every vacation before recommending them to others was important but you didn't understand how it was more important than their child. Now they come home every few months and pretend to be interested in the things that you are interested in and be the picture perfect parent. It pissed you off. 

“I probably shouldn't have been so rude.” you mumbled to yourself after you had gotten comfortable on your bed and had a chance to think about your interactions with your parents. You’ve always known yourself to be a passive aggressive person that never talks about what really bothers you but deep down you knew you didn’t need to. You didn’t need to tell your parents because they knew that you were bothered that they left you by yourself so often. Otherwise you dad wouldn't be trying to force a conversation with you and your mom wouldn't be making your favorite dessert. It’s all out of guilt. You hated it. You hated making them feel guilty because it made you feel like an obligation. They weren’t doing nice things for you out of love, they were doing it because they felt like that had to. 

“Love” you scoffed pulling your throw blanket over you, “as if.” 

You snuggled into your pillows suddenly feeling sleepy after your long day of classes and decided to skip out on a family dinner to sleep instead. And sleep you did, until the sound of the doorbell and your father calling you downstairs woke you up. 

“Y/n come get the door!” He yelled, making you throw your blanket off of you in frustration. 

“Seriously dad? You’re like two feet from the d-Mingi?” You said seeing his head peak through the top half of your front door that was glass. You rushed out of your house closing the front door behind you.

“What...what are you doing here?”

“I lied to you earlier…” Mingi told you at his feet.

“Okay...you couldn’t have sent that in a text or something?” You asked confused as to why he was at your door. 

“Would you have even replied?” he mumbled sarcastically. 

That was kind of...bratty.

“I guess we’ll never know now that you’re here,” You replied back with the same amount of sass, “Well what did you lie about?” 

“I didn’t...we weren’t on the same page earlier. I...I like you y/n.” Mingi admitted finally lifting his head to look at you. 

“That’s just the sex talking.” You told him, turning to go back into your house.

“No,” he said, grabbing your hand to turn you back around. “No it’s not. The feelings were there... before we had sex. All those times I was complimenting you, I was flirting with you...or at least trying to. ”

You shrugged your shoulders, “I don’t know what you want me to do with this information.” 

“Well do you...do you want to...go on a date... with me?” Mingi asked quietly. 

“I don’t go on dates, Mingi.” You stated, “I have sex.”

“Okay... I’ll take that.”

“You’ll take what?” 

“I’ll take the sex...with you. I’ll settle for just having sex.” Mingi suggested. 

His suggestion made you raise your eyebrows in surprise, “Absolutely not.”

“Why not? Are you afraid you’re going to start liking me?” He asked in a slight taunting manner.

Is he..being bratty again?

“Aren’t you the one who already has feelings for me?” You scoffed, “Plus, I don’t think you know what you're asking for. The sex we had the other day, doesn’t compare to the things that I want to do.” 

“That...you want to do...with me?” Mingi asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Not necessarily, it’s just...things I want to try.” you told him.

“So show me.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What, you don’t think I can handle it? B-Because I can.” He said sounding like her was trying to convince himself more than you. 

“Mingi, don’t t-”

“Hey sweetie, why don’t you invite your friend in for dinner?” Your mom suggested interrupting you and Mingi’s intense conversation. 

“I would love to join you for dinner Mrs.Y/L/N.” Mingi answered walking in the door leaving you behind. 

“Come set the table, y/n.” Your mom told you, turning to go back into the kitchen.

“What is the fuck is happening.” You mumbled to yourself, finally walking back into your house to do what your mom asked. You have to admit, you kind of like seeing this new side of Mingi. He was always so timid around you. A little flirty but mostly timid. He seemed to really want you anyway he could have you which you found sort of sweet but also kind of worrisome. Did he not have anyone interested in him? Or did he just really want you that much? At first you were completely against using him for sex since he already had feelings for you but the more you think about it the more appealing it sounds. You had been wanting to try out more dominatrix things after it felt so good to partially dominate him that day and he seemed like the perfect sub. Challenging but eager to please. 

“So, Mingi is it?” your father asked once you all had taken you places at the dinner table. Mingi took the seat across from you and your parents were sitting at opposite ends of the table. 

“Yes sir,”

“How do you know y/n?”

“We are on yearbook staff together,” Mingi answered. 

“Mom can you pass the pepper?” You asked annoyed at the small talk your dad was attempting to make with Mingi. 

“So you’re into taking pictures too?” Your mom asked to join in on the small talk. 

“It’s photography mom, not taking pictures.” You snappily commented.

“I’m...trying to be.” Mingi explained, “I don’t know much about photography but y/n is helping me learn. It’s my first year on yearbook staff.”

“It’s so nice that you are able to join us for dinner tonight. Y/n never invites her friends over for us to meet them.” Your mom gushed. 

“Well it’s not like you would actually be here to meet them,” You stated bitterly and shoved some broccoli in your mouth. 

“ Mingi, you said it’s your first year on yearbook staff,” Your dad said trying to clear the awkward air you had just created, “Why did you decide to join this year?” 

“I had some space on my schedule since football season ended.” He answered after taking a sip from his water. 

“Are you on the team?” your dad questioned.

“Yes sir”

“What position?” 

“Kicker, sir”

“You don’t say, I was a kicker back in my day too. Yup my point led our team to the state back in ‘82.” Your dad told him, causing you to roll your eyes. You tried to drown their conversation out as you began cutting into your stuffed chicken but then you got a better idea. He wanted you to show him the things you wanted to do so that’s exactly what you decided to do. Right. Now. 

You moved your chair closer to the table and stretched your left leg so that your foot landed in his lap. His eyes moved to you in confusion but you just continued to spoon food in your mouth and pretend like you were listening to your dad’s reminiscing stories. You used the balls of your feet to push his legs apart and settled your foot right on top of his member visibly making him tense. 

“Mingi,” you said, finally acknowledging his presence at the dinner table, “Why don’t you tell my dad about all the college scouts you had coming to watch you at the games last season.” 

“Yeah I had a few of them,”He replied shyly confused at where this was going. 

“It was not a few, silly.” You egged on as you began using the balls of your feet to rub his member up and down, “You had six didn’t you?”

He gulped, gripping his fork tightly in his hand, “Yeah I think it was five or s-six.”

“Six college scouts watched you play your junior year? Wow that’s very impressive.” Your dad exclaimed. 

“That’s what I’m saying,” you told him faking interest, “which schools was it again?” You began applying more pressure on his member and attempted to move your foot faster trying to get him closer to his climax.

“I uh,” he began shifting in his chair attempting to move out of your reach but you gave him a warning as if to say ‘don’t pull away from me.’ 

“S-Some of the schools were Oreon and M-Michigan,” Mingi finally answered. 

“Those are some top schools, Mingi. Your parents must be very proud.” Your dad told him, smiling brightly. 

“Yes sir, I would like to think that they are.” He said trying to return the smile but failing to do the foot job he was receiving under the table. 

“Oh I almost forgot about the dessert, Honey can you help me prepare the plates?” Your mom asked as she began to leave the table. At first you thought she was talking to you but your dad followed her out of the dining room into the kitchen. 

“Y/n, please stop.” Mingi whined leaning his head closer to you so your parents wouldn’t hear. 

“Why Mingi?” You asked sweetly as you continued your activity under the table, “You said to show you so I am.”

“I meant in a more private place.” He complained, shivering as you started to move your foot in circular motions. 

“Do you really want me to stop? You seem to be enjoying this.” His hands were gripping the table now you could tell that he was getting close but you weren’t planning on letting him cum. It was punishment for him showing up at your house unannounced. 

“I...I don’t...want to cum in front of your parents, y/n.” Mingi told you in a warning tone.

“Then don’t cum. You won’t cum until I say you can.” He let out a quiet moan removing one hand from gripping the table and placing in his hair. 

“I can’t, I can’t y/n.” Mingi said in a panicked voice.

“Yes you can, baby. You're doing so well for me. I just need you to hold on a little longer.” You encouraged him and he truly was. You had been at this for almost 10 minutes now. Starting off slow and gradually applying pressure and increasing your speed. Mingi had started to look wrecked now as he used his hand to tug and pull at his hair. The sight alone was making you wet and the little breathy moans he let escape wasn’t helping either.

“Y/n p-please... I-I can’t...oh my...fuck,” Mingi choked out removing his hand from his hair and slowing letting his eyes meet yours.

“Did you just-” You looked under the table seeing a wet spot on his thigh. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He said hanging head low refusing to meet your eyes. You got up from your seat making your way around the table to him. 

“Pathetic,” You stated taking his glass of water and pouring it all over his lap to place the glass on it’s side on the edge of the table. 

“What...what are you doing?”

“Mingi,” You said faking laughing, “You have to be more careful.”

This made your parents come from the kitchen to see what happened, “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah Mingi just accidentally spilled water on himself.” You lied, rolling your eyes once your parents had stopped looking at you. “Tragic, isn’t?” 

“Oh no,” your mom said, grabbing a napkin off the table. “Y/n can you go show him where the bathroom is and grab him a pair of your dads pants on the way.” 

“Sure thing,” You replied, “Come on Mingi.” 

He followed behind you silently as you both made your way to your parents room and then to the bathroom. Once there, you let him go in first and you remained in the doorway. 

“I have to say I’m quite disappointed, Mingi.” You sighed leaning up against the door frame, “You keep telling me that you'll be good for me yet you don’t seem to ever follow through.” 

“I-I’m sorry y/n. I’ll be better for you. I’ll be better next time I sw-”

“Next time?” You questioned interrupting Mingi and crossing your arms over your chest, “You think they’ll be next time after failing so miserably today? It really is sad Mingi. You have the qualities of a good sub, you’re just not quite there yet.” 

“Sub?” he asked, confused by the term. 

“A submissive. Someone who lets me have complete and utter control during any sexual activity.” You explained. 

“Can I try again? At being your...sub?” Mingi asked quietly with his head hung low. You thought about it for a second. Maybe you should’ve eased him into this instead of basically making him orgasm at the dinner table but you couldn’t help it. You liked seeing him all panicked and aroused. Plus, he was asking for it. Acting like you were the one struggling with the idea of using him for sex when that’s what you used guys for anyways. What made him any different? 

“Fine. I guess you can be my submissive.” You decided, making him smile, “But there are a couple of rules I need you to follow.”

“Okay, what are they?” 

“You have to ask before you can touch me?” You started. 

“I have to ask? What if I want to hold your hand or give you a hug?” Mingi inquired. 

He’s so cute and almost...innocent like?

You chuckled slightly, “ I meant you have to ask if you want to touch my boobs or eat me out or something.” 

“O-Oh” he replied blushing and looking down. 

“Another thing,” You used your hand to lift his chin so that his eyes could meet yours. “I like eye contact so I want you to look at me when I’m talking to you. And don’t hold back your moans, I like to hear that I’m making you feel good. Plus they’re hot.”

Mingi nodded his head, “Okay,”

“You are not allowed to masturbate unless I say so, and If I ask if you have and you lie to me there will be a punishment.”

“P-Punishment?” Mingi repeated nervously, “Like what.”

“We'll cross that road if we get there,” You assured him, making him anxiously bite his lip. 

“One last thing,” You said getting closer to Mingi and using your hand to grip his chin so that his eyes were boring right into yours, “ since you are now my sub that means no having sex with anyone else. You are now, essentially, all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series I haven’t decided yet but thank you for reading!


End file.
